


JUST NEIGHBOR

by caratsfiction



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 12:19:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10536339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caratsfiction/pseuds/caratsfiction
Summary: It was his dream to finally live alone, without his annoying brother. So, when he was able to move out of his brother’s apartment, he was estatic. It turned out that his neighbor was the one who ruined his dream.Choi Seungcheol. He was the definition of chaos. Morning would never been peaceful since Jeonghan lived beside Seungcheol.





	

Living in a cheap apartment surely had more disadvantages for Yoon Jeonghan. It was his dream to finally live alone, without his annoying brother. So, when he was able to move out of his brother’s apartment, he was estatic. It turned out that his neighbor was the one who ruined his dream.

Choi Seungcheol.

He was the definition of chaos. Morning would never been peaceful since Jeonghan lived beside Seungcheol. That guy would start the day with accidentaly breaking plates or mugs due to his clumsiness. Not only that, he ran out of his apartment without locking the door and Jeonghan was always the one who reminded him about it. That was small parts of long list of Seungcheol’s chaotic days.

Jeonghan also didn’t understand how his neighbor could always come home with different one-night-stand, then having a loud sex throughout the night, resulting sleepless night for Jeonghan. He hated it so much. The most part was because of Seungcheol’s moans. It was so loud that Jeonghan could hear it every night as if he watched porns. Jeonghan had to cover his ears with pillows, but it was useless since he ended up being turned on by Seungcheol’s moans anyway. Once, he jacked off just by hearing Seungcheol’s low moans.

Like, seriously, Yoon Jeonghan?

That was why he could never blame his neighbor for being so loud. Besides, Jeonghan started to feel different everytime Seungcheol said hi. Butterfly in his stomach—oh so romantic like in a drama, but whenever he remembered that Seungcheol was a guy, his feeling for him faded away. Only for a while.

Aside from him being a chaotic person, Seungcheol was actually a very nice guy. He was the kind of guy you would look for when you need help. You could rely on him. He helped Jeonghan fix his television once, and also helped the old lady downstair with her plumbing problem. The payment for his help was beyond believe—Jeonghan almost passed out that time.

“So, do you need anything in return?” Jeonghan asked, while silently praying that Seungcheol would never charge him for the repair.

“You don’t have to,” Seungcheol just shrugged, but then he leaned down to peck Jeonghan’s lips, “I just need that.”

“The fuc—,”

“What?” 

“How dare...” Jeonghan lost of words.

“Well, I know you like it.” He winked before he went back to his apartment, “You’re welcome.”

For God’s sake, Jeonghan wanted to bury himself.

Months passed by, Jeonghan realized he had become Choi Seungcheol’s stalker. He knew Seungcheol’s daily schedules, like what time he went to his office, what time he went home and those times when Seungcheol went home so late after partying, with someone. It was such an embarrasement.

Honestly, Jeonghan envied whoever had sex with Seungcheol. He noticed that it must be so satisfying just by hearing their loud moans. Way back then, Jeonghan felt annoyed, but these days he couldn’t bear knowing Seungcheol had sex with someone else, not him.

He was jealous.

Jeonghan scoffed. Riddiculous. He barely knew Choi Seungcheol, why would he become so jealous?

***  
“Yoon Jeonghan-ssi, can I ask you for help?” That dorky smile always appeared on Seungcheol’s face.

“What?” Jeonghan tried to act cold, not showing his weird feeling toward that guy.

“Do you see my lips?” 

Jeonghan scoffed. How could Choi Seungcheol ask him to look at his lips? Did he try to tease him?

“Yeah, what’s wrong with your lips?”

“My colleague recommend me new lipbalm. Check this out,” In a split of second, Seungcheol suddenly cupped Jeonghan’s cheeks and kissed him lightly, “How does it feel? Soft? Does it have strawberry taste?”

How dare Seungcheol kissing him just like that?

Jeonghan covered his mouth in shock, “What the hell was that for?”

Seungcheol never answered his question, though.

Something odd happened afterward. Seungcheol never brought anyone home anymore.

***

Seungcheol didn’t come home for a week. Jeonghan thought that the later had a job out of town, but he couldn’t stop worrying about him. Countless time, he tried to send a message to Seungcheol—super short message asking how he’s been, but he ended up deleting his message.

When Seungcheol finally got back, he was heavily drunk. He wouldn’t stop knocking on Jeonghan’s door.

“Get out.” He hissed just right after Jeonghan opened the door, “What the heck are you doing in my apartment?”

“It’s not yours. It’s my apartment.”

“Get out!” His voice became louder.

Jeonghan worried that the later would woken up everyone. Jeonghan had no choice but helped him got into his apartment. It was quite hard, especially with him struggling a lot. Jeonghan half-dragged his neighbor and laid him on his bed.

“Stay,” Seungcheol begged, “Please stay.” He hold Jeonghan’s hand tight, “I need you.”

Of course being such a dumb, Jeonghan did as he said, only to find out that Seungcheol mentioned someone’s name in his dream.

Jeonghan was wrong. Seungcheol didn’t need him. It was never about him. He was just ‘the neighbor’.

The next day, Seungcheol remembered nothing but the hangover. He didn’t remember Jeonghan was there all night, accompanying him.

Jeonghan was hurt.

***

“Hey,”

Jeonghan kept quiet.

“Yoon Jeonghan-ssi, good morning.”

He didn’t want to answer.

Seungcheol was kinda frustrated being ignored by his neighbor, “Jeonghan-ssi, did something happen with your voice? Are you sick?”

“No.”

“Jeonghan-ssi, could you please stop walking for a while?” He held Jeonghan’s hand, “Please?”

The way he begged make Jeonghan felt sick. He hated it.

“You know what, don’t beg me to do anything you want. Beg that person you mentioned the name in your sleep. Not me.” Jeonghan spatted.

“Wha—wait, what’s wrong with you?”

“Ask yourself.”

He left Seungcheol puzzled. He admitted he was being childish, but he never felt disappointed like that before.

***

Jeonghan didn’t need to wait too long to get an apology from Seungcheol. That day, Seungcheol suddenly came to his apartment, well-dressed, with a bouquet in his hand.

“I’m sorry.”

“You didn’t make any mistake.” When Jeonghan almost closed the door, Seungcheol used his foot to hold the door.

“No, sorry. I’m really sorry. I remember what happened. Just let me explain. Can I come in?”

His mind wanted to say no, his heart acted differently. He let Seungcheol come into his place and somehow offered him a cup of tea. 

“My bestfriend died.” Seungcheol’s voice cracked when he started talking, yet he tried so hard to smile, “I went back to my hometown for a week. The name that I mentioned in my sleep... was my bestfriend’s. I’m so sorry I was so drunk, I didn’t remember I asked you to stay, but thank you. Thank you. I really needed someone.”

Jeonghan never saw this side of Seungcheol, that was so vulnerable. So helpless.

“No problem. Just let me know if you need help, Seungcheol-ssi.” Jeonghan assured him, “Cuz we’re... neighbor.” That word seemed stuck in his throat before finally spoken.

Seungcheol was taken aback, “Oh, I thought I made it clear.”

Jeonghan swore he could hear his own heartbeat, “Made what clear?”

“That I have feelings for you.” He paused and looked at Jeonghan, “I always make an assumption. I thought that by kissing you, you will know how I feel...”

“Bu—but I thought you were joking!”

“What? No! I’m sorry if you misunderstood, but I wasn’t joking at all. I just didn’t know how to make a move on you. I was afraid of settling down and being rejected by you. I’m such a coward...”

They looked at each other silently.

“It seems so easy asking someone to have one night stand, but apparently... it’s so difficult just to ask you out on a date.”

Jeonghan felt sincerity in the later’s confession.

“I don’t want us to be ‘only neighbor’. I want us to be much more than that. I want you, Yoon Jeonghan-ssi. I hope my feeling is mutual.”

It felt like burden had been lifted from Jeonghan’s heart. He felt relieved that their feelings are mutual.

Jeonghan bit his lips and glanced away, “Can we... go on a date now?”

“Are you serious?”

“I’m not joking. But I want you to promise me, no more one night stand.”

The widest smile came across Seungcheol’s face, “I promise.” He wrapped Jeonghan in his embraced.

Jeonghan surely loved the way Seungcheol held him. The warmth radiated. 

They were no longer neighbors.

 

END


End file.
